


It's Not That Easy

by Avenxizz



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, I promise cute moments in further chapters, I should have tagged the latter before, I will add more tags as the chapters go on, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, flug's dad is an asshole, flug's life is a mess, my mistake, this damn cutter needs to go, this fic will Not Be Happy at all I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenxizz/pseuds/Avenxizz
Summary: The devil only makes people unhappy.Maybe, just maybe Flug can rethink that once or twice when said devil enters his life.





	1. Tale of a blade

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this is my first English fanfic in a long time, I apologise for any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language!
> 
> It's been quite a while I have this story all set up in my head, now all I have to do is write it all.
> 
> Dang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flug's day is really shitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! first chapter!
> 
> I had a bit of a trouble starting this fic, but I guess it'll be easier starting from now!
> 
> enjoy!

 Pieces of plastic were scattered at his feet.  
It hurt. It hurt to see the most important gift he ever received broken in several pieces in front of him. And he couldn’t have done anything. He let them do it, as usual. What a coward.

Tears were starting to gather in his eyes but he held them back. If he started to cry now, he could say goodbye to getting home early. He had managed to survive with some scratches here and there, but the other kids weren’t too far away. If they saw him… he would get home covered in bruises and he was most likely to end up bleeding again. Because that’s so funny to them to open scars again that were recently healed. Slowly, he leaned and picked up the remains of his ex remote-controlled plane. It was impossible to fix it. His mother would have been devastated to learn that her gift had been ravaged this way… he rubbed his eyes.

His eyes were weird. His face was weird. His eyes weren’t both the same color, the right one was a very dark grey and the other a mix between grey and green. His mother had always told him he was the cutest little boy she knew, but now he had trouble believing in this reality.

The only normal thing about him was probably his brown hair, now messy with all these fights he got into during the day. Sighing, he finally decided to go home once the other kids left the park he had hidden in. Some old people were looking at him weirdly, but he didn’t care. They probably had pity on him but he didn’t need anybody’s pity. He knew how to take care of his troubles.

When he went home this evening, he noticed his father wasn’t home yet. He sighed in relief. His old man was really the last person he wanted to see right now. He headed to the kitchen, quickly grabbed some chips, ran upstairs in his room and locked himself up.

He sat down on his bed and began plugging some chips down his mouth while grabbing some book laid on his nightstand. He rapidly sunk into the story, brushing away the bad memories of the day.

Reading was one of his favorite thing to do when he was feeling bad. He always had a book to read with him, just so he could forget how miserable his damn life was. With the stories he would read, he could escape reality and leave his head full of dreams. And the book he was reading just now made him feel a whole lot better, actually.

* * *

 

What a shitty day it had been. He just wanted to do one thing now: go home and calm himself down with the help of his son. Yes, that would do. Entering the house, he noticed is son wasn't downstairs. If he was already in his room, it would be even easier.

He needed to decompress. His was awfully stressed, his workload was astronomically important and he couldn't fuck it up or else he would lose his job. And he knew exactly how he was going to relax.

He quickly grabbed a knife in the kitchen and headed up the stairs. He tried to open his son's room, to no avail: it was locked. He knocked three times.

"I'm home," he said coldly. "Open the door."

As usual, he didn't get any answer. He heard shifting at the other side of the door and after a moment of silence, the "click" of a door that's getting unlocked. And there he was, his little son who would always help him with his stress. All he had to do was hurt him a little bit and his fear and the pleading look in his eyes would satisfy him everytime.

The young boy in front of him was looking to the ground, face expressionless. He was used to this and all he had to do was take it and wait until next time. This was all he was good for, really. Before doing anything, he needed a reason to punish him. Looking over his room quickly, he spotted his son's plane toy, smashed in little pieces on his desk.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing at the object.

"M-mom's gift." the boy replied, "some kids sma-"

"Shut up, you ungrateful little fucker. Your mother did everything she could to buy you this toy, and what did you do? Break it? Is this a goddamn joke?!"

"N-no, dad! I-I promise I didn't- didn't do it on purpose! I-I'm so sorry!" the kid cried but he was soon interrupted by a hand taking hold of his neck.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lame explanations. You broke it and you'll get a punishment. This is all you're here for anyway."

His son only left out a choked whine, and the man let go of him before grabbing one of his shoulder firmly with one hand and dangerously approaching his face with the knife in his other hand.

"Now be a good boy and learn from your mistakes."

And with that he started cutting deep into the young boy's cheek. Deep enough to make him scream and cry all the tears in his body, but not deep enough to the point where he would have to get him to the hospital. He would usually scar him on his body, but he was tired of him, and tired of his job, so he went for the face instead, where everyone could see.

At this point all he wanted to do was ruin his son's life until he would take it away himself. He wanted to get rid of him and be left alone without having to take care of an useless child who did nothing but stutter and whine about everything. Oh, how fucking weak he was.

"S-Stop- Stop! Ple-Please dad! Stop...!"

His begging never worked and yet he still had to try, of course. Like everytime. He wished his son could just shut up for once and let him do what he had to do. He deserved it, he deserved to be unhappy instead of himself. It was better for his useless son to be depressed rather than himself. Just the thought of it made him grin wildly.

Fifteen minutes passed before he stopped. On his kid's cheek was a bloody scar, that went from his chin up to his nose. It was absolutely perfect. He finally felt satisfied and let go of him. With a huge smile, he made a move towards the door before turning again.

"When you die, it will be the happiest day of my life."

And that was it. He left.

* * *

 

He hadn't bother to try and heal his wound. He just cleaned up the blood and left it how it was. It was just another scar, adding to the hundreds he already had. His face was already weird, so he didn't care. It just got it weirder is all. All he had to do was forget it.

Slowly, he lied down on his bed. He didn't put pajamas on, he didn't even eat a proper meal. All he wanted to do now was sleep and never wake up.

God he was so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was the first chapter! I don't know if it's anywhere interesting, but it was necessary to insert the plot and all that.
> 
> just a heads-up, I write this fic out of pure magic lmfao, I don't have a schedule or anything so I'm sorry if I take time between chapters...
> 
> see you soon for the next chapter!


	2. Looking pretty anormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flug opened a window he maybe should have kept closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay new chapter!
> 
> I had it planned some days ago but isn't it better to wait a little bit between each chapters? ;))

It was passed 3am when he woke up. He didn't even notice he fell asleep. All he remembered was lying down on his bed and staring at the white ceiling of his room for hours. Luckily enough, he didn't have any nightmares this time.

  
He slowly sat down on his bed and stared at the wall in front of him. The house was quiet. It felt good, actually, to enjoy a little bit of silence every now and then. It usually made him feel at ease. He never liked being surrounded by people and noise.

  
Closing his eyes, he began to think. He couldn't go to school with a newly opened cut on his face. It needed to heal a bit, at least. So what if he stayed home? His dad wouldn't even notice, since he never came home before him. His school may call, or send a letter, but he knew how to take care of that.

  
Besides, his father never answered the phone nor check the mail.

  
He got up and stretched silently. If he wasn't going to school tomorrow, he could always do something productive. And what he called productive was keeping himself occupied with what he enjoyed to do: drawing.

  
Sitting down at his desk, he took out some paper sheets, a pencil and an eraser. He wasn't going to go back to sleep anyway, so why not start drawing now? The young boy had always loved it, and his mother had always encouraged him; he liked drawing fun characters, but his favorite thing ever to draw was planes.

  
He just thought they were interesting. They all got a similar base, but their shapes and colors differed in many various ways; he loved playing with colors and designs, and he signed the ones he was most proud of. Sometimes, he would even hang the best ones on his wall.

  
However tonight he was feeling pretty lazy, and planes being kind of extremely detailed and complicated, he just leaned on his paper and drew a big, round bear with a flower on its head. Picking up some more pens, he colored the bear light blue, and the flower yellow and red.

  
The bear looked cheerful and ready to give someone a hug. He had big paws, and he was absolutely adorable. Smiling at his doodle, the kid casually wrote next to the drawing the numbers "5.0.5". He always drew him when he was feeling bad, and it would always make him feel better. He could almost feel the warm hug 5.0.5 seemed like he was giving. That's why he called him that way, because 5.0.5 looked like S.O.S. He just thought writing it with numbers was cooler.

  
He kept doodling until it was 7am, when he heard his father leave for work. With a yawn, he got up and quickly went downstairs. He wasn't really hungry but he wouldn't let himself starve either. He quickly prepared himself a bowl of cornflakes and went back in his room. It was cold outside and the kitchen felt like a freezer.

  
Just as he was about to get a spoonful of cornflakes, he heard knocking. Freezing in place, he listened. Knock, knock. They were fast and confident, and it was coming from... his window?! Leaving the spoon in the bowl, he silently opened a drawer and picked up a small cutter. He usually didn't use it for this kind of situation but to hell any kind of logic, someone was knocking at his window and he was absolutely terrified. He slowly headed towards the window and withdrew his curtains.

  
Nothing.

  
He felt stupid. Was he dreaming all that? Did he hear noises in his head? Was a ghost messing with him? Just the idea of ghosts existing made him shudder in fear. He never liked paranormal stuff, but this was impossible for a human to knock at his window at this height. He was about to go back to his breakfast when a black form suddenly appeared behind the window.

  
He yelped and almost fell on his butt, holding the cutter tighter in his hand. What the hell?! Who was that? He tried to focus more on the black shadow, which appeared to look like some kind of boy his age, except his skin was dark grey and he had no nose. An eyepatch was covering his left eye and he had.. horns?!

  
This was impossible! No such thing existed, no ghosts, no inhuman beings! He was dreaming and he was going to wake up, he was going to wake up, he was-

  
"Hey, you gonna open the window or what?"

  
That was it. He dropped the small blade, paralyzed in fear. The boy- no, the thing from behind the window just talked. And it specifically asked him to open his window like this was no big deal. The thing spoke again.

  
"Hey. I knocked like, 4 times already. Be a dear and open the window."

  
He couldn't speak. He couldn't get a word out of his damn mouth. And the other boy was looking at him as if he was insane. He wanted to close the curtains and forget this forever, but he was just so scared. What should he do in this kind of situation? They don't teach you how to handle cryptids at school!

  
"I'm getting bored," said the weird kid, staring right into his eyes.

  
Quickly, the young boy gathered his thoughts as best as he could and picking up the blade again, held it right in front of him. With another hand, he opened the window. God he was so shaky. He took at least five steps backwards, keeping his gaze fixed onto the other being.

  
The latter lazily hoped in his room, dropping his eyes on the desk near the window. He seemed to look at the drawings before smirking a little bit. When his eye turned back to the scared human kid, he noticed said human wasn't looking so well. Indeed, he was heavily panting and looked like he was going to pass out, still weakly holding the blade in front of him.

 

"Maybe you should calm down," he said smiling wildly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm actually here to talk business."

  
Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooow shit's going down
> 
> also thanks for all the kudos, the comments and the views guys this is making me so happy!! they're literally my fuel lol
> 
> y'all are the best! see you next chapter!


	3. The protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flug finds himself someone to protect him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads-up up, I only have the following week left of vacations and then I'll be at school.  
> it'll be either plenty more time to write (since I write on my phone) either a big lack of time to write haha

What the hell was happening.

Fifteen minutes earlier, he was sitting at his desk eating cornflakes, and now he was sitting on his bed next to a boy that certainly didn't look human. He was probably going crazy or he was just really tired and all of this wasn't real.

Hugging his pillow as tight as possible, he stayed quiet, occasionally glaring at the inhuman being next to him. Should he say something? Then again, what could he say? "Hello, nice to meet you even though I'm not even sure you're real"? He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Even if it was going to be in front of a hallucination.

The other seemed bored however, looking over the kid's room, pausing when he saw something interesting. He didn't even pay attention to the frightened human beside him. The silence was awkward but he was too lazy to break it. He was just going to wait for the other to get curious and ask who the heck is he, even if it meant waiting hours and hours. He had all the time in the world.

"W-what's your name?"

He suddenly got off his daze, turning his eye to the human kid. So he COULD speak after all, and even though he thought he would ask "who are you?" instead, it was a pretty good start anyway.

"Tell me yours first," he simply replied.

The human boy hesitated. He never liked his name. People would think it was extremely childish for him not to like his own name but he hated it to a point he simply chose a new one for him. Only he knew about it but it comforted him to be known with a pseudonym in the future. It even meant something!

Plus it was kinda cool.

"Flug," he said. It meant "flight" in his mother language, German. Since he loved planes, he thought it was the best pseudonym ever he could find for himself.

"I'm Black Hat."

Oh, a pseudonym too, Flug thought. Or at least it seemed one to him. He wondered why the other boy was calling himself that. Did it have a particular meaning to him? Meh, he'd ask him another day, this wasn't important now. What was important was knowing who the heck he was.

"W-Why did you come here...?" he asked hesitantly, and Black Hat raised an eyebrow, looking thoughtful.

"Let's just say I'm here to do some business with you," he answered after a while.

"Business?"

"Yeah. Let's make a deal!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Flug widened his eyes. A deal? What was the meaning of this? The only beings he knew who made deals and called it "business"... were demons. Wait... now that he thought about it...

Holy shit.

"Y-you're... you're...!" he stuttered. And here he was panicking, afraid once again of the horned being.

"Mmh?" said Black Hat, apparently not impressed. "Oh, yes, I am a demon. My apologies, I forgot to specify it."

He was grinning wildly now, eyeing Flug sweat and back up on his bed as far as he could. It was actually entertaining to watch humans quiver in fear whenever they realized who he was. Or more specifically, WHAT he was. And what he could do.

"Now now, don't be so afraid, dear. I told you already, didn't I? I'm here to make a deal, not kill you."

Yet Flug couldn't keep himself from shaking. He didn't know what this... thing wanted, but he wasn't sure if he'd be living for long. Well, here was his dream of becoming an engineer going. Even if Black Hat said he wasn't going to hurt him, he felt incredibly insecure and felt the need to leave or to throw him out of the window and forget about this for the rest of his life.

Instead, he just watched the other silently. If he survived the day, it was certainly going to be a miracle. At this point he didn't know if he would die by the hand of the demon or because of a heart attack. Probably the latter.

"W-What kind of deal?" he finally asked, staring at the other intensely.

"Simple. I want your soul. In exchange, I will do anything you want for the rest of your life. It's basically a win-win."

"My soul...? Am I going to die?"

"Nah, it will just belong to me and give me the energy necessary to survive. You don't need it. You just... won't turn into a ghost once you die, I guess."

Flug flinched. Ghost did exist? Well, that wasn't reassuring. Then again, what was scarier, selling your soul to a demon or knowing that ghosts do exist? He wasn't really sure actually. Leaving those thoughts in the back of his mind for now, he began to think about what he would answer to Black Hat. What did he have to lose? All he had to do was giving his soul to the demon and he would get anything he wants. It wouldn't hurt him, he wouldn't die.

But what does he want...?

"Well?" asked Black Hat, apparently getting impatient.

"S-Sorry. What can I ask you?"

"Anything. Money, protection, any item you want... Just call me and I'll do it."

Flug paused at the word "protection". This was the only thing he ever wished to have. If he was protected, he wouldn't have to hear how people call him. He wouldn't have to see their judging eyes. He would be able to do everything he wanted and be free to do so only because no one would be able to stop him. The thought made him smile wildly, and Black Hat looked at him with confusion.

"T-Then... if you promise me you will always protect me, I'll give you my soul."

Black Hat smiled back and offered his hand, which Flug grabbed shyly.

"Then it's a deal."

* * *

  
The young students were all chatting curiously, glancing at Flug and the new guy who was by his side. He looked so weird! And he was with _Flug_ , he was probably dumb as hell. Never would they even try to be his friends. On the other side, the two boys didn't give a single care in the world. They could talk all they want, call them all they want, it was nothing that could break their good mood.

Earlier on in the morning, Black Hat had threatened and almost killed the director of the school if he didn't let him be a student here for free. And if he was going to be honest, Flug had found the interaction pretty damn entertaining. Maybe it was just because he had always wished to get revenge on the adult who had never wanted to protect him from the harassing kids.

Black Hat on the other hand, was satisfied with the looks of fear the director has given him. He could do anything he wanted and he wouldn't get in any trouble. Except, maybe, from the other kids. But he would find a way for them to respect him. It was just a matter of time, actually.

Now that would be perfect if they respected Flug too, but perhaps he would be able to make it work in the future. The most important part was keeping them away, really. The rest didn't really matter. He wondered if he would have the chance to kill one of them someday, though.

Flug had told him that once the year was over, he'd enter middle school. Maybe things would get better there, who knows? Or maybe not. He'd be here anyway, so the other children could just _hope_ to get an inch close to them if they were near dangerous. And his definition of "dangerous" _was_ getting an inch close to them. If he was going to do his job he was going to do it right.

Flug suddenly stopped and he nearly bumped into him. Just as he was about to ask him why the fuck did he stop walking, he saw a group of three kids staring intensely at them. They didn't look so friendly.

They were in for a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for the kudos and comments guys!!! they keep me alive!  
> oh and btw I have a Tumblr! I post art sometimes and reblog shippy stuff (as well as this fic)  
> >> villycloud on tumblr


	4. It hurts too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flug cries a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooo 4th chapter!  
> it's a little short but I'm hella sick so bear with me please ;;;  
> I also added some more tags for the story, don't forget to check!  
> huge thanks to The Whale for beta reading this chapter!!
> 
> enjoy!

Flug was already wincing in pain when he heard Black Hat shouting at him. He was probably telling him to get up or to leave but he couldn't quite make out his words. The group of kids were laughing at him and were probably insulting him, as usual. They would say he was so weak, so pathetic and that he should just go and kill himself. It's not like he hadn't tried before but for some reason he had never succeeded. People would say it was his lucky star but for him it was a torture to be alive.

  
Suddenly, he felt someone lift him up from the ground to his feet. The other kids seemed to stop their insults as they only watched towards him with malicious smiles.

  
"Flug, don't be an idiot. Just tell me and I'll end their lives!" Black Hat yelled, apparently frustrated by this whole situation. He noticed the demon didn't even have a scratch.  
  
He wanted revenge, that was true. He wanted these kids to suffer just like how he suffered, or even more, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill them. Killing was a big thing, and Black Hat seemed to consider that possibility only. Flug knew horrible and cruel ways to make them deeply regret their bullying that he had thought of during his nights of insomnia or when he spaced out. Imagining their suffering was something he absolutely loved to do and he was doing so almost all of his spare time, if he was being quite honest. However, killing them... It was a whole different thing.  
  
"N-no..." he whispered, his voice a little weak, "l-let's just l-leave."  
  
He heard the other sigh deeply, which probably meant he was disappointed he wouldn't get to kill anyone yet again, then the next thing he knew he was outside. Wait... He didn't remember walking there.  
  
"D-did you just-"  
  
"Yes. I teleported us," interrupted Black Hat. "It's what your species calls it, right? I think it's a weird statement, if you want my opinion. It's a little sad your scientists didn't figure out a reason for you all to do it just yet without any inhuman facilities like mine."  
  
"I-I guess...?" was all Flug could answer. He really had trouble accepting all these endless abilities that Black Hat seemed to have. As far as he knew, the demon could summon diverse items with a snap of the finger and his willpower only, shapeshift into multiple things (especially horrible monsters just for the sake of scaring Flug), had lazer eyes and now he was able to _teleport_. Flug would have laughed if someone told him these things existed. Well, he would have laughed if someone told him _demons_ existed.  
  
The young human sighed, tired already of the morning he had gone through. If he thought his good mood wouldn't leave, he was wrong. Now he was bruised and everything hurt like hell. He really wanted to go home already but he would never become a scientist if he skipped school this much. Sure, Einstein was the worst student the world could witness, but today's society made the idea of someone who sucked at school becoming a brilliant and popular scientist impossible.  
  
The idea of his father paying for the big schools he wanted to attend to in the future seemed impossible as well.  
  
Now he really wanted to go home. Rubbing off the sweat on his forehead, he began walking away and Black Hat followed, not complaining about leaving what the humans called "school". Did it even have any other purpose than teaching useless stuff and beating up children? Well, not that he was against the latter, but they couldn't beat up Flug, that was for sure. He thought he would be able to get away after protecting him once or twice but the way the human's face contorted in pain and how his hands and voice were shaking (which made him feel something he couldn't quite put his finger on) told him he wouldn't leave so soon.  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been twenty minutes already and Flug wasn't going out of the bathroom. He could hear his soft sobbing at the other side of the door but it was locked, and he didn't want to teleport just for that. After all, a gentleman never disturbed someone's privacy. He was starting to enumerate every single quality he knew about himself to pass time when he noticed the sobbing stopped. Leaning closer to the door, he heard short footsteps and something metallic falling on the floor followed by a small groan. Then he heard water flushing and it quickly stopped.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in there?" he asked.  
  
"N-nothing," answered the human kid, his voice shaky. The door unlocked.  
  
Flug looked like utter shit. His face and eyes were red from all the crying and he had put on several bandages on his body. He looked so tired. Black Hat noticed he was holding the same cutter he had used to attempt to protect himself with when he made his appearance. It seemed like it had just been washed and the hand holding it was shaking more than the rest of Flug's body, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he stared at the other's face intensely. He didn't know what he was trying to do, maybe give Flug a cold stare until he feels so uncomfortable that he begins to spit out anything he'd have to say. It was one of his biggest power moves and it had never failed him.  
  
"D-don't... look at me that way," said the human. "It's useless." He quickly left to his room.  
  
Well, there's a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thanks for all the kudos, hits and comments!! they make me extremely happy and make me want to write more and more!  
> love you guys and see you next chapter!
> 
> check out my tumblr, I post art sometimes >> villycloud


	5. Dreams (nightmares?) come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat prepares something that makes everyone happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YES IM BACK  
> I'm in vacations for two weeks so yeah!  
> In the last notes I told you guys I wasn't sure if going to school would give me more time or less time - well, definitely less time!  
> It exhausts me to death haha, but I still wrote this chapter bits by bits.  
> Now it's here! Enjoy!

He woke up suddenly, shaken by a nightmare. He was sweating and panting, his room feeling like an oven, searching for someone around the room. He hadn't screamed this time, nor did he cry, but he was on the verge of having a panick attack. He tried to gather his breath and sat. Looking around the room once more, he called.

"B-Black Hat...?"

  
No one answered and he wondered for a second if the other was even here. He was starting to feel worse, holding onto his sheets, his steady breaths now becoming uneven and loud. His eyes started watering and he got up, staring at his desk where his phone laid. He quickly grabbed it and sent a message to his friend, asking where he was. He waited for the answer five minutes, then ten, then fifteen... No. The other couldn't just... leave like this. He couldn't leave him alone. He couldn't just break the deal and leave. Maybe he was just too annoying, and even Black Hat was fed up of him.

  
When he turned fifteen years old a few days ago, he had thought he was happy. It had been five years that Black Hat stayed with him, protecting him and just being there at his side. He wasn't alone, he had a friend, and this friend wasn't the kind to betray him... right? He dropped his phone on the desk and ran downstairs. It was 4am and his father was sleeping, he couldn't wake him up.

Quietly, he called out for Black Hat once again, searching for him in every room of the house. He couldn't check his father's room but there was no way Black Hat would be in here. Defeated, he fell on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He dozed off for a second, only focusing on the silence and the occasional sounds an old house would make, like wood cracking. When the cracking became stronger and regular, resembling footsteps, his eyes snapped open and he listened, frozen in place. Shit, if his father saw him awake at this hour, he was going to _kill him_.

  
He quickly got up and stood still, ready to flee. When a figure about his height entered the room, he loudly sighed in relief and his shoulders relaxed almost instantly. Black Hat was staring at him, silent. He was wearing a black nightwear, an eye-patch with a little skull drawn on it over his eye, and a bored face. He crossed his arms and walked over to Flug.

  
"What are you even doing up at this hour?" he asked.

  
Flug just shrugged. Black Hat knew about his nightmares, and so he knew why he woke up in the first place. The human boy couldn't quite understand why he kept asking, since the answer was the same everytime.

Surprisingly, Flug was quite the heavy sleeper; one could shout right next to his ear and he would just keep sleeping. He was only awoken by nightmares, pain, or when he was fully rested, and yet he was never late for school. Maybe because his alarm was so loud that the headache it brought him was strong enough for him to wake up. It doesn't seem very comfortable as a way of starting the day, but it sure as hell worked.

  
The demon, used to getting no answer to anything he would say, decided against any further questioning and sat down on the couch. He was usually the one to start a conversation between them and actually keep it going, Flug barely saying anything, by what he assumed was uncertainty or a lack of energy. He used to talk way more when he was younger and he wasn't sure when or why it changed overtime.

  
"You should go back to sleep. Your dad's sleeping, but he wakes up in a hour or two. If you don't want to get caught..." he warned, to which Flug nodded, yet he didn't move an inch. He raised an eyebrow.

  
"Well? What are you waiting for?"

  
"I-I'll go..." the human boy finally answered. "But... what were you doing?"

  
"Oh, just... observing."

  
"You shouldn't walk around... h-he'll hear you."

  
Flug was right. But it was fun watching the house and observing any little details he might have missed over the years, or even noticing the new things as time went by. He knew the house by heart, he knew where to hide or stay if needed and where to sleep if wanted. One of his new hiding place was Flug's closet. The first time he got in there was the day just before, when the boy's father went home. Usually, he would hide in the tree outside, and would wait for Flug to call out to him; however it wasn't planned that the man would come home earlier than usual, and he had to quickly hide in the closest place he could find. In a way, it was good; from the closet he could observe. He had seen how the older human hurt the boy, his anger, his cruel smile- something he might have liked if it wasn't for who he was hurting. He knew exactly what to do with the issue, and he would have to do it quickly, though he had to be prepared. After all, he was going to be the one in charge then.

  
He snapped back into reality when a hand gently patted his head and he heard his name several times. Oops, he zoned out a bit too long. Gathering his thoughts, he stood straight and headed upstairs. Flug just followed, wondering what he could be thinking about that seemed so important. For a moment he thought the room was getting chiller.

  
"Flug. Go to sleep. I'll have to speak to you tomorrow once you wake up," Black Hat whispered.

  
The teenage boy nodded and went back in his room, noticing the demon was now smiling wildly. Something sure was going on in his friend's mind and he knew he would find out soon enough. He lied down back into his bed and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He had woken up since ten minutes already, waiting for his friend. He had said he had to talk to him when he would wake up, and now he was late? He had slept all day, even though it was Tuesday; skipping class was the usual for him. It was 6pm, and his father would soon come home. He heard his door open and Black Hat entered the room.

  
"Okay, everything's ready," he said.

  
Flug only stared at him, confused.

  
"Listen to me, Flug," the demon continued, "Tonight we're going to get rid of your father. You're going to go to school tomorrow and all the days that will follow, and when you graduate from high school we're getting the hell out of this city."

  
"W-What?" was all Flug could answer, and Black Hat smiled devilishly.

  
"I'm going to kill your father."

  
It didn't sink right in. The human boy could hardly realize what his friend had just said. Kill his father? But, and then? Was he really going to be all alone then? No, Black Hat was there. But he wasn't any older than him... was he? How was he going to survive? His father bought food, paid the rent of the house he was living in, paid the school he was going to. If he disappeared, how was he going to keep going? Would Black Hat really take care of it?

  
To be quite honest, he didn't feel sad nor angry at the idea of killing his father. He wished he had been able to do it himself before, but he couldn't for the reasons listed above. Maybe now was a chance to start something new... without the constant yelling and abuse of the man he was living with. He didn't even feel guilty in the slightest. He wondered why for a moment, but it wasn't really important as for now.

  
"We're doing this tonight. Well, I'M doing this," Black Hat continued, "but you can watch if you want to."

  
He laughed. He knew exactly what was going on in the human boy's mind. He knew he wanted to be free from his genitor, and he also knew only pleasure filled his soul at the idea of killing the man. He was an interesting mortal, to say the least. His soul was shifting towards the "evil" side of the world, encouraged by the need to revenge and the bitterness of a cold anger. Something that was hiding deep down and whenever it would come out, it would be delightfully disastrous.

  
This was so exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might be a little short, but I'm not good with doing big chapters haha. Hope you still enjoyed!
> 
> Don't forget to check my tumblr >> Villycloud.tumblr.com


	6. Starting anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat finds out about what he likes about Flug.

Plic, ploc.

  
One, two blood drops fell on the floor, only silence could be heard. A bloody knife was laying there, some clothes shuffled...

  
Flug was staring in shock, pressing against a brand new wound on his shoulder which wouldn't stop bleeding. He couldn't speak, holding his breath, his eyes flickering, he felt sick, he felt like he might pass out. He didn't even panick, he was just feeling very, very uneasy.

  
On the floor was scattered around parts of what used to be his father's body, floating in a pool of blood. It was absolutely sickening and horrifying to look at, but only because he did not like gore; something inside of him lightened up. Something bright, and suffocating in a good way. Something that envelopped him all, lingering in his whole body, making him shake with a strange excitation, and some sort of fear- what was this feeling? Why was he feeling this? Why did it feel so good but oh so wrong? And why did the fact of it being wrong made it feel so much better?

  
This, he ignored, but he did know for sure his father was dead. He was no longer here to ruin his life. And despite the pain stinging in his shoulder, he felt himself smile. It's like he was in another dimension, another world; it felt incredibly unreal, even though he KNEW it was real, and this made it even worse. Or even better, he wasn't sure. It was like a crazy happiness. The kind of happiness you shouldn't get when you just witnessed a murder, yet you still get it, and you know it; which makes you even happier.

  
This was the good feeling, the wrong feeling, the forbidden joy. It was incredibly intense, maddeningly pleasurable. He did not move from where he was sitting, though, staring at what used to be his father, staring at his freedom being openly offered to him. Black Hat was standing right in front of him, looking at his work all the same, hands and clothes covered in blood that wasn't his. The look on Flug's face was delightful and he wished he had seen it before. Smirking, he offered a hand to the human and helped him up. This seemed to shake said human out of his state and he sighed.

  
"It's a b-bit disgusting," said Flug. Black Hat laughed to that.

  
"We're leaving this place anyway."

  
"And where should we go? I don't have any money... and I'm still a kid."

  
"I can manage that. Just give me a hour or two."

  
Flug nodded. After all, he could only count on the demon now, his whole life depended on him. Not that he disliked it anyway, he liked having someone to take care of him. Black Hat left and he decided he needed a shower. Blood was gross and it was everywhere on his hands, shoulder and neck. He headed to the bathroom and drew a bath, while undressing. Staring at himself in the mirror, he looked over the scars on his body. Some were big, some were smaller, some were almost invisible, but he hated them all nonetheless. He hated the one on his cheek the most and he wished he hadn't been such a coward to let himself get scarred and ugly, as he would call himself. He brought his arms up and observed the many scars on his arms that he had done to himself. These were small, irregular, a little red but healing well. He sighed, dropped his arms and sunk into the bath.

  
If he was going to leave the house, he had to bring clothes, food and water with him. He didn't want to give up his furnitures, but he had to. He would take some sketchbooks and his art supplies, some of his plane models if not all of them, pack it all up in a suitcase and that would be it. He wondered how many days he would survive with what was left in the fridge. Surely Black Hat could find a solution once he'd run out of food, anyway. He sighed again, thinking about the demon that was somewhat his friend. He looked like he was around his age, because of his size and voice, but he acted and talked like an adult. Flug assumed he was probably very very old, and he had just changed the appearance of his corporeal vessel to approach him easily. He wondered how he looked like as an adult. For some reason, he imagined he would be a handsome young man, fancy clothes on and a shit-eating grin. Though, the thought of him looking like an old man crossed his mind for a second and he chuckled. He would have to ask him about it later.

  
Once he was done bathing and getting ready to leave, he gathered various items from his room along with clothing and food. He managed to get all his model planes in the suitcase, and smiled, satisfied of his work. He was about to sit on his bed to wait for Black Hat when he remembered something he'd forgotten to take. He opened one of his drawer and took out the small cutter he had tried (and failed) to use years before against Black Hat. He hid it in the suitcase, bellow some pieces of clothing and closed it before sitting on his bed. He lied down and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the demon to come back. He closed his eyes and without further notice, slowly drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When the demon came back, he found the human fast asleep on his bed. He figured the emotions of the past events had exhausted him to the point of passing out. Despite everything, Flug looked peaceful, his chest moving up and down with a slow and steady rhythm. He had moved on one of his sides during his sleep, and he was making some rather cute little noises as he was dreaming about Satan-knows-what. Black Hat had to admit the human's face was pretty cute, even though Flug said countless times he hated himself and how he looked like, the demon couldn't think otherwise than his scar and mismatched eyes were just beautiful. He liked things that diverged from normality, and Flug was a perfect example. When he realized he was staring, and the thoughts he was having, he quickly looked away and brushed away what was going on in his mind, his gaze falling over the suitcase instead. Assuming his friend was ready to go, he shook the human out of his sleeping state.

  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty, it's not the time to rest. We're leaving," he said. Flug opened his eyes slowly, yawning, and looked up.

  
"Where?" he asked softly, still half-asleep.

  
"I found just the perfect place. It's near your school and shops and other places you'd like to hang out, maybe. It's a big studio just for you alone."

  
"H-how did you... manage to get a studio in the town center?"

  
"I'm pretty good at convincing."

  
This made Flug laugh lightly, and he sat up on the edge of his bed, yawning once again. He wondered how his life would be once he'd be away from his home, away from his dad. Even if Black Hat was here, he was scared; after all, he was just a child, and living alone with a demon trouble maker probably wasn't the best thing ever. But well, he could go with that. Looking over his blood soaked carpet, he made a mental note to come back someday to clean up this mess. No one would discover what happened here and who did it. No one would wonder where he went, no one would bother him. He wanted to get rid of the body and the house just because of the memories that went with it. There were the ones with his mother, but they were too little, and he would keep them in a secret place in the back of his head instead. Someday, he will burn away his father's memories with the house.

Getting up, he grabbed his suitcase and the demon's arm, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in front of a door with the number 203 written on it. He stared at it for a few seconds and turned to Black Hat, who was staring at the door all the same.

"Uh... Do you have the key?" he asked.

  
"Nope."

  
There was a silence, and they both laughed in unison, pushing each other childishly and calling each other idiots for forgetting something so obvious. At last, Black Hat was the one who went to get the key, and Flug gasped loudly when the door was open. The place was big. There was a huge sofa in front of him as well as a big TV and a little glass table, along with some other furniture and plants. The room was linked to an open kitchen, showing a bar and chairs, and other basic kitchen furniture. A corridor was linked to the other end of the living room, and Flug found three doors there. One for the bathroom, one for the toilets, and one for his room. He now had a big smile plastered on his face and he threw himself on the king-sized bed, rolling on it until he fell shamelessly on the floor.

  
"THIS IS THE BEST!" he yelled to Black Hat who was now standing by the door. The latter chuckled.

  
"Calm down, nerd," the demon said jokingly, which made Flug pout, "you will love me even more when you'll see the balcony and the view you're getting there."

  
"There is a balcony?" said Flug, almost screaming.

  
"I know, I'm perfect. No need to say it. But I think I deserve a reward..."

  
The demon smirked and Flug raised an eyebrow. In a way, he was right, he should thank him for doing all of this for him. But what could he do? He had no money, and he wasn't sure what his friend would even like. He probably didn't need anything. Could he buy him chocolates? He's never seen him eat, so did he even need to? Clothing didn't seem like a good idea either, since if he wanted a change of clothes, he just had to snap his fingers.

  
"What do you want?" he asked.

  
Black Hat shrugged. Wow, that helped. He frowned, thinking of anything to give him. Suddenly, his face lit up and a malicious grin spread on his face. Oh boy, he wondered how the demon would react to this. He gestured for his friend to come closer, which the latter did, wondering what Flug had in mind. He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as to say "well?". He was taken aback when Flug grabbed his shoulders and placed a quick peck on his cheek. He blushed furiously and pushed the human away. Flug laughed and fled out of the room. This little fucker! The nerve he had to do something as dreadful as this! The nerve! And he that despicable smile on his stupidly cute face that just infuriated him so much!

  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!" he yelled, and laughter was all that was heard as an answer. Goddamnit, he would have to take revenge on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo I'm back! I know, it's been a while, but yeah, school and stuff, I was dying. Hopefully y'all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think!
> 
> check my tumblr: Villycloud.tumblr.com


End file.
